Bytsa Dast
Bytsa Dast (Pronounced BYTE-ZA DOST, similar to Bites the Dust) is an HTFF character. Character Bio Bytsa Dast is a pink Platypus Alien. Unlike most Platypus Aliens, she has normal HTF eyes, but these are actually a body modification she got so that she can blend in with the regular HTF society. This action of trying to blend in also means she takes on the body shape of the unmodified Platypus Aliens (pre-Platypus Evolution). Her pink skin is also a body mod, so that no one is suspicious of her since all platypus aliens are a certain shade of green. While she normally appears as a nice, tender person who cares for her little assistant (a baby Platypus Alien one clarified if the babies are of the new design when born nowadays, but I'll say it's the pre-Platypus Evolution design in case.), there's a reason that she's given the nickname "Killer Queen" by her race. She is able to use a wide arsenal of technology. Her most prized achievement is making a functioning robot out of the corpse of a big platypus alien (who is of the post-Platypus Evolution design, despite the orange beak), which she named Sheahot Atak (pronounced SHIA-HOT ATTACK, similar to Sheer Heart Attack). She can be sadistic to people, loving to have all her baby assistants that don't follow her gang up on people so they can beat them up, as well as using Atak to slowly crush them under his feet. Sometimes, she's so overconfident, her machines malfunction, which, no matter what, kills her. Even Atak can malfunctioned, which causes it to beat Bytsa up, be it by jumping on her and repeatedly crushing her under his feet, slamming her side-to-side like a metronome, and more. Appearances *The Killer Queen *Witch, Please! *Out of this World Fates *Killer Queen - Trampled by Sheahot Atak. *Witch, Please - Possibly killed by Sheahot Atak (OFFSCREEN). *Out of this World - Back is broken by Sheahot Atak. Kills None. Will involve her being sadistic. Trivia *Bytsa Dast is based on Tron Bonne from the Mega Man Legends games. **Furthermore, most things having to do with her are named after bands, most notably the band Queen. Her name, Bytsa Dast, is based off Queen song "Another One Bites the Dust", her nickname, "Killer Queen", is named after the Queen song of the same name, and her robot's name, Sheahot Atak, is based on Queen's third album, Sheer Heart Attack. ***The Queen references in most things related to Bytsa Dast are all based on the main villain from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable/Diamond is Not Crash, Yoshikage Kira, whose Stand is named Killer Queen with abilities named Sheer Heart Attack and Killer Queen Bites the Dust (or simply Bites the Dust). ****Simply the music references as a whole is based on JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *Her beak resembles more of a different kind of bird's beak, rather than a duck's. This is a mistake, but it's said that the beak might be adapted into other female Platypus Aliens (if there ever will be more of them, and if the owner allows the change to happen if there are more female Platypus Aliens, if they're ever going to appear again AT ALL). Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Platypuses Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters